


meeting

by comforting (orphan_account)



Category: Game Grumps, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, quick drabble thing since i cant write multichapter fic, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/comforting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mark Fischbach is a Danny Sexbang fanboy who lives in Cincinnati, Ohio and he would do absolutely anything to meet his idol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	meeting

**Author's Note:**

> trans man mark

He was looking at Mark with kind, warm eyes and a smile that stirred something up inside his loins. Mark attempted to distract himself by tracing the shape of Danny's face with his eyes, nervously running a tongue over his chapped lips. Mark tried to increase his height by standing on his tippy-toes.

 

‘ _Oh my God_ , _I am so short compared to him_ — _how am I supposed to do this_?!’

 

“Uh, wait,” Mark fumbled, abandoning Danny and moving further through the backstage halls. He returned with a small box and set it to his feet. Mark's face flushed as Danny laughed, but not mockingly. One foot after another, Mark was now standing on top of the crate, his fingers combing through Danny's wild curls that he absolutely adored. Danny had his hands on Mark's waist and he could feel one of them slowly shift down to grab his butt, but honestly, Mark couldn't care less.

 

Mark leaned forward and kissed him, tilting his head and going along with Danny's slow, fluid movements. It felt so satisfying, like finally getting a good grade after so many countless fails. He tasted so warm and Mark felt his stubble tickle him, but then Danny was humming inside his mouth and _oh wow_ , his hands are _on_ him, roaming the smooth skin underneath his shirt. Mark really hoped that Danny didn't touch his binder.

Luckily, Brian came backstage of the Ninja Sex Party panel to get Danny. He retreated from the kiss and smiled at Mark, flashing his teeth. “We should do this again sometime. See you in the audience?”

 

‘ _Again_?’ Mark thought, but quickly nodded in response. His hands were shaking badly so he shoved them inside his pockets. “Yeah! Totally!”

 

He smiled at Mark and walked out with Brian to the bathrooms to change, leaving Mark there, completely speechless. Mark bit his lip and grinned, keeping that smile with him when he sat next to Wade during the panel.

 

“Well, someone's feeling happy,” he remarked.

 

“That I am,” Mark agreed, touching his own lips, “I feel incredible.”


End file.
